


A Finger Slip Balloon

by 666Neme666



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Other, Photo, of a balloon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666Neme666/pseuds/666Neme666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've just read Chapter 20 of <em>A Finger Slip by Pawtal</em> and this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Finger Slip Balloon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pawtal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawtal/gifts).



For Pawtal, because you are awesome. :D

 

_"ALSO HOLY CRAP 20 CHAPTERS QUICK SOMEONE BLOW UP A BALLOON"_

**__****__****__****__****__****__**\- so here we go

 

**_A Finger Slip_ by _Pawtal_**

**Chapter 20: June 1st**

 

 

"(Sat 8:48pm)  
Not on the carpet John, it’s considered socially ill mannered."

 

And from closer:

**__****__****__**Hope you like it! :)

 


End file.
